DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this randomized trial is to examine the effectiveness of providing cessation materials to smokeless tobacco users through a health education telephone system within a large Midwestern Health Maintenance Organization (HMO). Participants will be randomized during, this 2 year study to either a control or an intervention condition. Participants in the control condition will receive a self-help manual and information on how to access the Center for Health Promotion's Phone Line. In addition to the self-help manual, subjects in the intervention condition will receive four proactive telephone calls designed to promote motivation to change and identification of coping strategies. The specific aims of this project include determining the willingness of participants to become involved in the process of quitting smokeless tobacco and the effectiveness of structured self-help materials with telephone support against standard health education support, and to evaluate the relationship between use of the materials and tobacco cessation. The willingness to engage in quitting will be determined by the proportion of subjects who make a subsequent quit attempt for 24 hours. The effectiveness of the intervention will be measured by comparing the proportion of smokeless tobacco users provided proactive telephone support who remain abstinent with those provided standard care at 3 and 12 months. The relationship between use of the materials and quitting success will be determined by asking how intensively the materials were used, and the number of recommended exercises completed.